leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:LivesByProxy/Proposed Vision Alterations
, as a strictly better version of , is only good for one thing: detecting stealthed units. Having more options with as well as increased options for stealth, i.e. items, summoner's, and runes/masteries that play with vision, would be good for the game. How? It would make stealth less oppressive to play against by having more options and softer counters for it, while opening up stealth as a form of play that other champions have access too. While the proliferation of vision options would give stealth addition wiggle room for added utility and QoL buffs on the champions who have it innately. In other words, creating real counter-play against stealth lets Riot increase the out-play potential with stealth champions. The 2nd Inventory The trinket key (4 by default) is now a toggle button between two six-slot inventories. The one contains regular items, and the other wards, consumables, and trinkets. This will enable champions to participate in the vision game while not cluttering inventory realestate. Champion Abilities Unless otherwise stated, all invisible champions can be seen within 75 units edge to edge (i.e. well within melee attack range). now actually reduces your champions range and removes shared champion , including towers and wards. This includes , , , , , , (self-inflicted), (can affect allies and enemies), and . Champion generated terrain, such as that of , (now generates slightly larger, thicker terrain), and , will now block as regular terrain would. Champion abilities that generate 'trail' effects will make it evident where any stealthed units are, though it does not actually reveal them. These include, but are not limited to: (and other 'frost' effects), (and other 'bleed' effects), and (which now causes a 'trail' effect similar to to exude from wounded enemy champions). Summoner Spells : After a 2 second fade time, your champion becomes invisible, intangible, and gains 13% movement speed for 3 seconds. Attacking or using abilities will end the effects early. 240 second cooldown. : Immediately restores 50% of your champions maximum mana, reduces your cooldowns by 25% second, and grants you of all enemy champions within 1000 units. *You will retain of the enemy until they leave your vision range. Enemy champions that stealth and approach you after the spell has cast will not be . : Grants your team of a large area within a massive range for 30 seconds, including brush. Invisible champions that linger under this effect will be after 3 seconds. 180 second cooldown. Wards : Places an invisible ward with 1 health at target location that lasts for 3 minutes. This ward does not grant but can be seen through the Fog of War by your team, and will emit a warning ping only you and allies can see and hear whenever an enemy champion comes within 1125 range of it. Costs 35 gold. : Places a ward with 3 health that becomes invisible after 1.5 seconds, lasts 3 minutes, and grants of the area around it (1000). Stealthed enemy champions that linger under its for more than 3 seconds will be . Costs 75 gold. : Places an indestructible, visible ward that lasts 5 minutes, and grants up to 1000 units in a 90 degree cone in front of it. Its rotates slowly clockwise, completing a full rotation every 3 seconds, and will follow the first enemy champion it sees until they leave its vision range. Enemy champions that come within range of the Sentry will alert it after 1.5 seconds, causing it to rotate to face them. Costs 100 gold. : Places a large visible ward with 5 health and infinite duration, that 'arms' after 1.5 second, granting of the area around it (1000 units). It will not grant any until it arms. Costs 125 gold. Trinkets : Places an invisible ward with 3 health that lasts 60 seconds. Costs 0 gold and has a 90 / 60 second cooldown. : a medium sized area within a moderate range for 10 seconds. Enemy champions spotted will be for an additional 5 seconds after they leave the AoE. Costs 0 gold and has a 60 second cooldown. : On activation, a construct appears revealing and disabling all wards and traps in a small / medium area for 6 seconds. Costs 0 gold and has a 90 / 60 second cooldown : Places a construct at target area that Stealths and arms after 10 seconds and lasts 60 seconds. Enemy champions that pass near the construct cause it to conjure a Globe of Darkness in the area, denying enemies within it of their surroundings, and enemies outside of it of its interior (they cannot see their allies or enemies inside the Globe). The Globe lasts 10 seconds, its AoE gradually reducing in size over this duration, and can be seen through the Fog of War. Costs 0 gold and has a 90 / 60 second cooldown. : Immediately ends any lingering effects in the area (such as those of Divination, Scrying Orb, and the Globe of Darkness), disable nearby traps (though it will not destroy or reveal them, and their duration is unaffected), and reduces the remaining duration of nearby illusions (clones) and vision-based debuffs affecting the user and nearby allies by 50%. Consumables : Grants the user +10% maximum cooldown reduction (grants 10% cooldown reduction, while increasing the hard cap to 50%), +25% increased range, and the ability '''Intuition'. *'Intuition': Your champion can see into brush within 700 units, and beyond terrain within this limit. Additionally, stealthed champions that linger within the units for 3 seconds will be become . Items : +100 AP, +5% Movement Speed, +250 Health, +25 Armor. Unique Active - Simulacrum: After channeling for 2 seconds, creates a clone of your champion at target area. The clone deals 60% of your damage, has its own cooldowns, and lasts for 10 seconds. You can toggle back and forth between your true self and the clone with a 2 second cooldown. While you are in control of the clone your champion will obey the last command it was given but otherwise cannot move, attack, or cast spells or abilities. The reverse also applies. 120 second cooldown. : +50 AP, +250% Base Health Regen, +250% Base Mana Regen, +15% CDR. Unique Active - Sanctuary: Immediately stealths target ally for 3 seconds but it renders the ally unable to attack or use spells or abilities. : , +10% CDR, +5% Movement Speed. Unique Passive - Hide: While in combat with an enemy champion, if they lose of you for more than 2 seconds, you become invisible for 1 second. Unique Active - Seek: Summons two invulnerable ''wraiths that seek out the two nearest enemy champions for 7 seconds. If a wraith reaches its target, it the target and reduces their movement speed by 40% for 2.5 seconds. If a wraith cannot find a target, it tries to return to the caster. Wraiths that successfully return in this way reduce the item's cooldown by 40 seconds. 120 second cooldown. Masteries : Now increases the cast range of all ward and trinket items by 15%. Is now a Tier 2 Mastery. : Now grants +1 gold each time a nearby ally last hits a minion and +3 gold every time you destroy an enemy ward. : The duration of all wards is increased by 10%. Category:Blog posts